


4 Teams and an Airplane

by veenadaiya



Series: Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane, Airplanes are fun, M/M, NOT REALLY HARDCORE RELATIONSHIP STUFF BUT LIL THINGS, Tricks, daichi dad, especially daichi, everyone is stressed, going to the states, kageyama is sweet, otp, roudy, suga mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Josai, and Fukurodani were all on the same flight for America. What could possibly go wrong with all their personalities and crazy antics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boarding the Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey guys!  
> This is made from some tumblr prompts because I loved them so much. Now this first chapter might be a little choppy because I had to have so many different characters and times and I do bad with those things a lot. I planned for this to be a One-Shot but I was writing and realized how long this got so I cut it off. The next chapter or 2 will be SOOO much better. Trust me. I have way more things I'm planning. So bear with me this chapter!!!
> 
> I have someone drawing a certain Bokuto scene for me so when she finishes, I'll post it somewhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boarding the aircraft was tricky for Karasuno.

     It was pure coincidence. Pure coincidence that Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Josai, and Karasuno were all on the same flight to the U.S. Of course, they wouldn't realize that until they actually got on the aircraft.

    Daichi was very stressed out. Their team wasn't even checked through security or bag check and they had fifteen minutes until the plane would start filling with other passengers. He was shouting and yelling at his team for quite a while. Coach Ukai and Takeda weren't in sight and neither was Kiyoko-san. It was mainly because of Daichi that the baggage check took so long. He was holding the whole entire line up. Security told him that he wasn't allowed to take the excessive amounts of water bottles he had with him on the flight.

    "My team will get dehydrated! I can't possibly have that, sir!"

     If Suga hadn't intervened, they surely wouldn't have had a captain for their matches in America. Security took the water bottles away from the poor captain and left him off with a warning.

    They got through and to their gate number and that was when Yachi had realized she read the ticket completely wrong. There were four hours left until the plane started boarding passengers. Four whole hours of sitting, running their electronic batteries down and four more hours worth of stress. That fueled Daichi's rage a lot more. So the team had to wait in the chairs provided next to the gate. Everyone mostly stayed in their groups of two or three talking about what was on TV last night or a new video game. Kageyama and Hinata yelling at each other, Tsukki and Yamaguchi talking about dinosaurs, Tanaka and Noya doing God knows what, Yachi and Asahi having a very mature conversation about cats, and then Ennoshita and his two friends just chatting, and finally, Daichi and Suga stressing out because of who they were.

    "Karasuno High School! We will begin taking roll call!" Suga announced with his clipboard in hand and red pen that he clicked a few times out of a nervous habit he has had since he was young. Nobody was paying attention. Taking roll call relaxed his mind a bit and made home focus on something other than this twelve hour plane ride, or the struggle of finding their hotel, or most importantly, speaking English. If anyone was there English translator, it would be Yachi or Asahi.

    "I told you I should have brought the whistle," Suga hissed at Daichi with an _I told you so_  type of glare. When Suga asked to bring a whistle, Daichi immedietly said no because that would've gotten Tanaka and Noya way too riled up. Daichi yelled as loud as he could without disrupting the ladies at the desks to much who were waiting to check passports. Everyone's attention was then directed upwards and at two very upset senpais. Suga began taking roll call and it seemed the further he got down in the list, the more stressed he became.

    "Now guys, the flight will be around twelve hours so I hope you are all prepared for that and have chargers, computers, books, whatever you use to keep busy---and no, there will be absolutley no singing aboard the plane so Tanaka, don't even think about it."

Tanaka frowned with disappointment.

The team began to wait.

\-------

    Aboa Josai was not nearly as stressed as the Karasuno team leaders were. The team was laid back and ready for the trip and any commotion that would come up. Except Oikawa when Iwaizumi disappeared. They were together when they first walked into the airport but not ten minutes later, he went missing and Oikawa freaked. His arms frantically flailing in every possible direction.

    "WHERE'S IWA-CHAN? IWA?" Oikawa shouted which results in Kindaichi telling him to shut up. But where was Iwa?

     Iwa-chan was on the whole other side of the whole airport. It started off as Oikawa wanting a coffee. If Oikawa didn't get his coffee soon, he'd be a hot (and annoying according to Iwa) mess. Iwa didn't mind at all since he was a fast sprinter but was very, very bad with directions. Once he had the coffee, his job was to find his way back to where his teammates were which...which...was...where? Just because he was a third year, didn't make him the wisest, taking Oikawa as another example. He started sprinting and jumping and shimmying his way through the large croud of the Tokyo airport. His legs never moved so fast other than in a match. Just when he thought he saw his teammates, he was oh so very wrong.

     "Akaashi?"

Iwa looked at Akaashi with his glum look and there was a rather excited Bokuto who was on a leash. A leash that lazy parents use to keep their kids with them.

     "What the hell is that, Akaashi," Iwa asked in a very monotone voice as always.

     "I have to keep Bokuto alive and away from strangers so I thought this was the best way to do it. It doesn't hurt him. It hurts my hands more than it hurts him."

     "Alright, have you seen Oikawa at all?" Iwa preferred to stay out of other peoples business.

     "Hmmm, he was running around a few minutes ago---is that him?" Akaashi pointed which towards a water fountain. Bokuto responded to the finger point like a squirrel.       Iwa nodded and ran after his friend.

     "Akaashi, let me go!"

     "Hell no you idiot. Coach gave me the job making sure you didn't kill youself by the end of this dumb trip. I would have let you go a long time ago."

     "Fine. Can I carry you bags for you?"

     "No, it's fine."

     "Akaashi! I am not going to take no for an answer!" Bokuto yelled and stomped his foot down. Stomped his foot down accidentally on Akaashi's foot.  
      _Oh, it's a good thing for you that police officers are around right now or else I would have killed you 30 minutes ago_ , Akaashi thought to himself.

Akaashi thought for a moment. Maybe it'd make it harder to be so hyper because of the extra weight, he agreed. Bokuto shined with glory and pride. Anything to boost his ego. All of his teammates knew it.

    Iwa chan ran over to Oikawa with two cups of coffee in his hand which nearly fell onto the floor with Oikawa's all of a sudden embrace.

    "Iwa-chan! Where were you!"

    "Getting us coffee Crappykawa," he replied and handed a cup of coffee to him.

    "OY! Where did that name come from!" he yelled as the two started to walk to their gate. The rest of the team wasn't anywhere to be seen really. Iwa and Oikawa didn't care, the team would have to figure it out themselves. But somehow in the time it took for them to walk from the water fountain to the front of their gate, Iwa ended up carrying Oikawa's carry on bag. Tsk tsk.

     The two were very good friends and everyone was aware of it. They have been since grade school and have been on the same team since grade school so its almost inevitable. Iwa kept Oikawa in check 24/7 and was tolerant of his assininity and little tricks. The two planned on entering into the same college with one another. Oikawa looked to continue playing volleyball but Iwa was still undecided if he did or not. He had a the offer to do so but still was hesitant. Did he really want to spend college playing volleyball and the hours of studying? Not sure.

     Everyone had little things they hated within the Nekoma team and here are a few things Kuroo hated. Kuroo hated waiting in lines. He also hated being away from Kenma. He'd get so panicky if Kenma wasn't around him. It was a miracle he's able to sleep away from him in his own home. Kuroo was dreading the long line to board the plane and the stress of not losing his bag like he did nearly every other vacation. He hated not having people around him too

     Kenma hated waiting around Kuroo. He was way too clingy and too emotional. He also hated when people pulled his earbuds out of his ears. That really got him going. Kuroo learned the hard way. It wasn't pretty. Kenma was the best on his team with directions, even when he is exhausted. His whole team just follows him (and Kuroo) everywhere they go whether its the gym or their gate. Things were going smoothly for each team even though the leaders were stressed.

\--------

    After four very rough hours of waiting, the plane started to board passengers. Standing in line was the worst for all of them. Literal hell especially for Kuroo and Oikawa. No matter what Iwa told Oikawa, he did not understand the concept of waiting in line. He was so pampered for his whole life he grew up being pushed to the front of the line. During all of this, Akaashi was still trying to keep Bokuto away from children and other strangers. It was becoming such a hastle he was tempted to just let him go nuts around the airport. He probably would have if it weren't for the fact that they were all boarding.

Through all the commotion, nobody noticed each others team.

     Just before the Karasuno team started to board, Suga had told them that not everyone would be sitting by one another. They did their best to seat them next to someone they know or like but airports could only do so much. The women at the desk told them they should be thankful that their flight wasn't delayed. Some passengers were just so stubborn that they wouldn't just move for the roudy team.

     It was when they started boarding everyone noticed each other and who they were riding with.  
Kageyama realized he made a big mistake coming on this trip when he saw who sat behind him and Hinata.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

     "Dammit!" Kageyama blurted with many shushes after. Oikawa grinned.

"Tobio-chan! How great it is to see you!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

     Daichi, Yachi, and Suga were in the very front of the middle section and Yamaguchi one seat behind them while Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Tsukki were in the far back of the middle section. With them were Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo. What a horrible mix. There was then Asahi in the rear middle of the right side of the plane surrounded by Yaku and Lev along with Kiyoko in the far back. Ukai and Takeda eventually made it aboard the aircraft with the excuse of food coming from their mouths. They took their seats which were the far back of the left side of the airplane. It was pretty good seating other than the Nishinoya and Tanaka group.

     The plane got going after about 20 minutes of instructions and safety information. Noya started right into his wild behavior by vlogging. Anyone watching his vlogs would barf by the spiratical movements of his camera. He started filming Kiyoko since she was directly in his line of sight unfortunetly for her.  
"Nishinoya! Sit down in your seat right now!" Daichi-san yelled at him, his rage at one hundred percent.

     Now, none of the Karsuno team members have ever been on a plane before so all of them were uneasy about takeoff. Kaegeyama especially. He did not feel well at all. Hinata tried to comfort him by talking about things he liked but nothing worked. Eventually, Hinata stopped trying and sat in his seat and waited for the plane to get high in the sky. Oikawa then tried to talk to Kageyama but BAM! he fell asleep instantly then and there. He was out cold. Hinata thought he died from a heart attack for a second but Daichi told him to shut up.

A long, long airplane ride this one would be with rival teams and friendly teams.


	2. Just a Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more of the 4 team fam on a plane ride together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!  
> So second chapter is done. I had more to this but didn't want it to be too long or else the next and final chapter would be very short so I'm trying to keep these chapters to 1,000-2,000 words. The next chapter should be out in the next couple of days. Depends when I get time on editing it out and all that jazz.

     The plane had been in the sky for about an hour and everyone was beginning to settle down, even Nishinoya and Tanaka were settled and sleeping. The loudest one was probably Hinata chomping on peanuts courtesy to the airplane company since he was so hungry. He had already snagged Kageyama's, Oikawa's, and Iwaizumi's bags of them. Kageyama kept yelling at him for it though.

     "I'll get you something when we land, you dumbass. Be patient," he muttered to the orange haired boy seated next to him.

     "Oy, Shrimpy!" Oikawa exclaimed in a slur that almost made him sound really drunk.

     "Hmm?"

     "Do you wanna talk about aliens?" Oikawa asked with a gleam in his eye. Aliens? What interest did Hinata have in aliens? Maybe Oikawa just assumed he'd be into that sort of thing.

     "Oh for fucks sake, Oiks. Don't get started now---" Iwaizumi began, looking up from his book.

     "Yeah!" Hinata shouted which interrupted Iwa-chan. Oikawa was glad he had someone to talk about aliens with, he shot a glare at Iwa.

     The two then became invested in aliens. Oikawa always has had an obsession with aliens. Ever since he was a young little boy. He would go on for hours about how they really exist, read abduction stories and watched documentaries. His love for aliens was about the same for his love of volleyball. Iwa could hardly stand his talk about aliens though but that's what friends were for. Iwaizumi had his share of listening to Oikawa talk about them too. Whenever they had an away game, Oikawa would bring up a new theory.

     Daichi was fast asleep in his airplane seat with his head resting on Suga's shoulder. Daichi was snoring too so Suga had tried his best to get him to shut up but to no avail. Suga gave up and wanted to sleep but he didn't sleep. He just simply couldn't and wasn't able to do it no matter how hard he tried. Listening to ASMR, waterfall sounds, soft music, and just silence. So he ended up staying awake watching his show about basketball players and the team going against middle school boys called The Generation of Miracles from middle school. He enjoyed the show and it was something to take his mind off of the stress of getting their rental car and hotel. Yachi sort of watched the show with him but couldn't get a good sense of what was really going on. So instead, she talked to Yamaguchi who was behind her. He was a really nice boy if you got to know him but since he wasn't as rowdy or problematic like the rest of them, he wasn't well known.

     In the back of the right side of the plane was Yaku and Lev. Lev was complaining and yelling that he couldn't fit in his seat. His legs were all squished in between the seats while Yaku who is oh so very small, can curl up like a little kitten.

     "What! No fair!" Lev shouted, "I guess being a troll is better than being a giant."

     As soon as those words left Lev's mouth, a fist to his gut was delivered with way more force than expected from Nekoma's small libero.

     "Don't call your senpais trolls. It's rude."

     Lev held his side in pain for a moment before relaxing again. He was bored and forgot his book at the dumb waiting area. He tapped his finger on the arm rest for a few seconds and remembered that Yaku had gum in his backpack. What could he do to get a hold of that pack of gum?

     "I'm not giving you any gum so don't even think about some nonsense plan to get it from me."

     "You have to go to the bathroom at some point."

     All Asahi wanted was to sleep. A nice sleep. He stayed up extra late last night so maybe he could just sleep through the whole plane ride but that was proving to be a big mistake. He was extremely tired but he kept getting jostled around by other passengers behind him and the young woman next to him wouldn't stop talking on her cell phone. And since Asahi was such a scaredy cat, he would in no way speak up. He'd rather be uncomfortable than be the center of attention. That was just him. Knowing Kageyama, he would for sure yell at the woman. Noya might even too. If she was ugly.  
Early that day, his teammates were yelling at Noya and him because he was giving Noya piggyback rides. It couldn't be helped but it wasn't a hassle at all since Noya was so small. Asahi didn't mind at all. He actually found it funny how upset the rest of the team got with the two friends.

     Now in the back of the middle section of the plane were the loudest group of boys. Bokuto was complaining about keychains and how he didn't get one while Akaashi was telling him they don't need a keychain from Tokyo since they live there and to wait until they got to America. They could get one there and it'd be way more special. But Bokuto still wouldn't shut up about it. The owl boy the began playing with one of Akaashi's bracelets. Flicking it and pissing Akaashi off. "Bokuto. Stop it." He didn't stop. "Stop. It." That went on for...a while. Tsukishima was about to go nuts with Tanaka and Noya constantly talking about food and how in America, most schools didn't have to wear uniforms and both of the boys found that amazing. Wearing whatever you want when you want it with no teachers or principal to tell you to change? Noya claimed he'd wear no shirt everyday of his life. Clearly they didn't have all of their facts straight. The clowns found it so amazing they each developed a case of 'exploding nose bleeds'. Tsukki tapped his feet in annoyance and tried his best to drown out their noisy behavior with his music. But it wasn't working. He looked in front of him and saw Kuroo sleeping on Kemna's lap. Kemna paid no mind and was furiously playing on his portable video game device.

     "What game is that?"

     "Dinosaur Blowout 2013. I couldn't afford the newer version and Kuroo wouldn't pitch in any money," Kemna replied with his eyes still glued onto the flashing screen.

     "Can I try it?"

     "Uhhh, yeah. Let me finish this level. I'll be done in a few minutes."

     Tsukishima liked dinosaurs a lot. The same story as Oikawa with his aliens. From what Tsuki remembered, him and Yamaguchi went as dinosaurs for Halloween more than two times. Looking back, Tsukki shook his head in embarrassment. Yamaguchi thought he was the coolest person in the world but Tsukki himself...didn't think that so much. Cooler than the fools Hinata and Kageyama but not Tanaka and Noya. He laughed to himself.

     Tanaka was enjoying his talk with Noya when a young girl came walking towards him and started flirting which he was totally oblivious to her actions. Noya wanted to laugh hysterically at his friend for being so dumb but he knew Tsukki would just say he's the same way. The girl then left after a few times trying to get Tanaka's number.

     "Tanaka, you know that girl was flirting with you...right?" Noya-san asked.

     Tanaka stuttered for a moment, trying to think of words, "HUHHHH?"  
\----------------------------  
     Hinata and Oikawa were talking about aliens for a long time with little breaks to eat in between and use the bathroom. Then, Oikawa started to get into government conspiracy theories and Kageyama knew he had to save his friend from that hell, especially because Iwaizumi was shaking his head implying it. But after so long of talking, Oikawa was exhausted and didn't even realize Hinata shrunk back in his seat. So continued talking to thin air.

     "I'm hungry, Kageyama."

     "I told you already, I'll get you something when we land," Kageyama muttered back trying to get comfortable in the small airplane seat. Whoever was in front from of him was being very rude, with their seat reclined and into Kageyama's knees. Kageyama had a sister who was 13 years old last time he checked. The rude passenger made him think of her. He hasn't talked to her in a while but when the two were together, she was always pulling things like that. Pushing the car seat all the way back when it was her turn in the front seat. Hinata reminded him of his sister a lot with his exuberant outbursts and comments. He still wondered where she went.

     Hinata was tired (man, everyone is tired) from staying up for how long? Their flight departed at 7:00pm and they've been in the air for around four and a half hours? Yeah that was it. It was a 12 hour flight so they had seven and a half hours left? Hinata wasn't all that great in math, or school in general but he was pretty sure with time. He hated flying. This was his first time but he hated the lines, the sickness that came with liftoff and the smell of the airplane. Disgusting. He wanted sleep and just in time it came. His head began to feel heavy and his eyes started to shut. The orange ball of hair fell to the side and Kageyama didn't mind. He let Hinata's head rest there as he slept.

     Oikawa stopped talking about his bizarre government conspiracy theories to the air after a while and his attention was back to Iwaizumi who seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep. He would wake up by tripping on something in his dream and the proceeding to kick Oikawa using the dream as an excuse. Just like Hinata, Iwa's head fell against Oikawa's shoulder. It was no big deal to him though he knew his team was going to give both of them shit for it but Oikawa didn't care since he leaned his head in and fell asleep right away. Like a young brother and sister the two were. Oh so very cute and bound to be connected for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I SAID THIS BEFORE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT I LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER WAY MORE.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Check my Instagram out! www.instagram.com/anime.calamity


	3. Planes Get Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More antics and then the plane lands...rental car time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing this and I kinda thought, HEY maybe I could make this into something bigger so I thought, if you guys want it, I'll make a series of all four teams going to America and spending time there. What I think would work well is if each team/ship got a chapter dedicated to themselves. I probably wouldn't dedicate a whole chapter to Bokuto's team because I know so little so mostly Akaashi and Bokuto and I'd probably have them hang with Kuroo and Tsukki! 
> 
> I was coming back to edit all my pic formats and I saw I wrote that note. If anyone really wants me to continue this, leave a comment. I'd have to rewatch bc I haven't seen it in a LONG time. Just comment below if you're interested.

     It was clear Tanaka and Nishinoya were completely out of reality when it hit midnight. The two were like actual monkeys or dogs or squirrels. It was insane. Tanaka was staring at his phone with wide eyes and a shade of red from the strain. He was a night blogger now. Night Blogger Tanaka. He tapped furiously on the keyboard, talking about some raisin apocalypse his tired brain came up with.  
The seat that was to the right and behind him had Noya tossing grapes at Tanaka's face with him giggling. A few ricocheted and hit Tsukki in the face. These two were severely testing his patience. Speaking of Tsukki, Kenma let him play his video game which was really fun but Tsukki was less than good at it. He did not understand the controls that Kenma told him about or the concept of watching the screen while trying to tap the buttons.

     "You just gotta get used to it," Kenma told him but Tsukki didn't want to waste his time. Bad decision because what else was he going to do for seven more hours?

     Hinata came running towards the group and Tsukki immediately rolled his eyes at the irritating boy. Tsukki didn't like Hinata. For a few reasons, not just because he was so-called competition. Hinata was too outgoing for his liking and too unpredictable. Tsukki didn't like unpredictable. He liked sameness. A routine. Not spontaneous. Didn't care for the King either. He was just a dick. No other words that he felt like thinking about.

     Hinata came running, stepping on grapes, to where Bokuto and Akaashi were both watching a movie about cats having their own little kingdom and a young girl gets involved. Akaashi was always on top of things. Directions, cars, food, first-aid, advice, almost anything. And what Hinata needed now was food---no matter what Kageyama had promised him.

     "Akaashi!" Hinata shouted which got a lot of shushes from other passengers, "do you have any food?"

     "None that I'll give to you---Bokuto, stop it," Akaashi told Hinata and then yelled at Bokuto. He had to keep him away from strangers and the third seat was a stranger that Akaashi had to keep Bokuto away from. The stranger could be a terrorist or a police officer and knowing Bokuto, that was probably not a good thing at all.

     "What? Akaashiiii...Why not?" Hinata groaned on.

     "Because I only brought food for my team."

     "Just a bit? Please! I was so nervous about flying that I didn't eat at all for two days."

     Akaashi chewed the inside of his cheek and complied to Hinata's begging. He dug through his backpack and pulled out a box of Pockey. Hinata's eyes lit up when seeing it.

     "Thank you, Akaashi-Senpai!"

     "Oy, you don't need to call me that. I don't go to your school besides. I don't even call Bokuto that. He calls me that and he's a year older," Akaashi rambled on almost to himself but to Hinata too.

     Hinata nodded slowly and walked back the four feet distance to his seat. When he got there, he thought Kageyama was dead. When he left, Kageyama was awake and ready to walk. They were playing cards! Then he was out like a light. Looks like he had a habit of doing that. Hinata's jump attracted the stares of a few other people on the flight who were actually awake. Like Suga, Tsukku, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and now Oikawa.

     "Awe, Tobio-chan is so peaceful when he's not yelling at you Shrimpy," Oikawa told the players that were slowly surrounding the area. Suga pulled out his cellphone first, then Tsukki, and then Oikawa and Hinata. None of the other players who were awake didn't care much at all.

     "He looks so calm," Suga spoke quietly. Suga was tired too and that was clear when Hinata and Tsukki both jumped from the look in Suga's eyes and the paleness in his face.

     "Sugawara-san, you should get some sleep!" Hinata told the Vice Captain who seemed to be dying inside. He nodded and left but not before taking a few more photos of sleeping Kageyama. Why was sleeping Kageyama so funny? It was priceless.

     Bokuto was wide awake and has been for the whole damn trip (sadly for Akaashi) when he freaked out, legs spazzing, and a scream erupted from his body. Akaashi instantly threw his hand over Bokuto's mouth and over his thigh to keep him from kicking anymore. Pretty much all of the passengers woke up from their slumber and started complaining about stupid rowdy volleyball players and how they have no respect.

     "God dammit Bokuto. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

     "I'm sorry Akaashi-senpai! I just..."

     "What do you want now?" Akaashi groaned, tired from the constant job or caring for what seemed to be a six year old.

     "One of my rituals before every game involves Japan soil but now that we're going to America..."

     "Ahhh, alright. The team will back you up. So don't worry about playing today," Akaashi waved his hand.

     "Thank you so much Akaashi!"

     His teammates looked over, a few giving him salutes and a few giving him thumbs up.

     "I do not wanna be around you in the next year when you can drink. I can hardly deal with you now but the drunk you?" Akaashi said out loud.

     On this plane ride, Tanaka got along with mostly everyone but there was one person who he hadn't said hello to yet.

     Yamamoto.

     "Hello again, Yamamota. Come sit with us, Noya has an empty seat," Tanaka said with his blank stare and creepy monotone voice. Yamamoto followed his look-a-like and to their ruler, Nishinoya.

     "There are too men sitting by Kiyoko-san. We must protect her from them!" Noya announced with his finger high in the air. The two other boys shined with pride as they lurked to where the precious manager was sitting as Noya looked on from afar. Silly boys.

     Lev was still trying to figure out how to get the damn pack of gum away from Yaku. He only wanted one piece but Yaku refused to give it to him. If they weren't in such a cramped up space, Lev could easily overpower Yaku and they both knew it too. Lev then thought of something. He knew where in the bag the gum was---WAIT.

     "Why don't I just buy a pack!" Lev exclaimed which made Yaku jump.

     "That's what I was thinking, you crumby first year giant."

     Lev laughed at himself and tried to call the flight attendants over to buy some gum which was featured at the front of the little magazine that apparently Lev failed to see when he first looked at it.

     "Do you remember all the rules, Lev? And your manners?"

     Lev nodded.

     "Good. We are going to Minneapolis, Minnesota and I don't know how polite they are or strict so remember them well."

     "I always remember my manners!" Lev shouts.

     "Uh huh, I'm sure," Yaku replied and went back to sleeping with music blasting into ears. Lev tapped his back one more time.

     "How much longer?"

     "How the hell would I know? I ain't a watch. I think maybe three or four more hours."

     "Ugh...I'm bored!"

     "Read your book---oh wait, you forgot it," Yaku teased, "here. Read this," Yaku dug through his back and then handed Lev a book. It was called 'The Black Goat's Egg' and had an interesting cover. Lev thanked Yaku with a hug which got a few unwanted stares.  
Lev went to reading the book and Yaku went to sleeping but couldn't fall asleep right away from the commotion in the back of the plane.

     "Oy, leave me alone! You pesky volleyball boys!" two men complained. Yamamoto and Tanaka were both pulling on the sleeves of the strangers next to Kiyoko.  
"We came to protect our manager! And that's what we're doing! You're the pesky---"

     "Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamamoto! Get back in your seats this instant!" Suga yelled from the way front, exasperated. He was going to be out of breath, voiceless, and god knows what else before they even got to play. Suga needed to have a clear mind since he was such a strategist. The thoughts left his mind when Coach Ukai called him over from the back of the plane.  
Speaking of Coach Ukai, WHY THE HELL WAS HE NOT YELLING AT HIS TEAM?  
\----------  
     Kageyama woke up just as the airplane began to land and of course, he was sick to his stomach and his head too dizzy to function.

     "Kageyama!" Hinata stabbed his side with his hand.

     "You dumbass! What was that for!" Kageyama yelled, still waking up from his sleep.

     "Buy me food!"

     "I will, I will," Kageyama reassured. He turned around and saw the look on Iwaizumi's face.

     "Uhhh, Oikawa, what's wrong with Iwaizumi?" he asked, staring at the young man who seemed to be staring at the ground, looking almost dead.

     "Oh oh oh, he's just tired. He get's like that when he's tired. I see it all the time!" Oikawa exclaimed with a wide grin. Kageyama nodded and turned back around in his seat.

     Once the plane landed, everyone began filing out of their seats. Other than the volleyball players.

     "Excuse me! It has come to my attention that all of the players will be staying in the same hotel! There isn't enough room in rental cars for all four teams of course plus your luggage. We will be taking your luggage and we trust you guys to get to the hotel on your own. Drive carefully! Meet out in the front to figure who's driving in what vehicles!" Coach Ukai announced to the volleyball players.

     The crowd met in the front in their teams after getting their bigger suitcases from the conveyer belt and figured out who was driving and so on. Bokuto was the only one who was awake enough to drive. Everyone else was either slumped in the benches or actually sleeping against one another. If Bokuto was in front of a police officer, they'd probably arrest him or at least search his bag for drugs like speed. That's how awake and hyper Bokuto was.

     "Akaashi! I'm the only awake enough to drive!"

     "You are not driving a vehicle with 7 other people inside of it. I'm plenty awake enough You can pick out what vehicle we drive. Come on lets go."

     "Yahoo!" Bokuto yipped and jumped knowing he got to pick out the car Akaashi would be driving. He would've ran into the brick wall if Akaashi hadn't pulled on his leash.  
I _should have just let him run into it_ , he thought to himself with a disappointed look on his face.

     Tsukki really wanted one of those sweatshirts with America written on them or some cheesy thing like that but no way in hell would he tell someone that he wanted one. He wouldn't hear the end of it especially from Tanaka or Kageyama. Tsukishima would wait to maybe go with Bokuto and Akaashi on the way back to Japan or somewhere touristy like that. From his research, there is apparently an amusement park in the cites and a big mall called 'Mall of America' so yeah, he could wait.

     "Guys! Everyone has their currency exchanged into American correct!" Suga shouted, carrying a very sleepy Daichi on his shoulder.

     "Yes!" the team replied.

     "Alright we have 12 teammates, and 8 people per car..." Suga told the group, thinking.

     "We're getting a mini-van right? Couldn't Shouyo and I sit on someone's laps and the other two in the trunk?" Nishinoya spoke up, putting his hands on his hips.

     "Yeah, that could work. But who's gonna drive---?"

     "ME! ME! I'LL DRIVE!!!" Nisinoya waved his hands up and down while jumping.

     "No."

     "Whatttt? Suga-san, you're so mean!" Nishinoya groaned, starting to cry. He needed to sleep.

     "Nishinoya-kun, don't cry," a woman said, her hand grabbing his and squeezing it.

     "Shimizu-senpai..." Noya spoke quietly. Tanaka was getting restless with this sudden turn of events. Then Kiyoko was gone, to go catch up with Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei.

     "Nishinoya Senpai! You are forever the King of Kiyoko-san! I am forever your servant!" Tanaka bowed his head down to his now master.

     "Guys! We need to actually figure out who's driving. Daichi and I are way too tired and so is Asahi," he pointed to the now sleeping man, "Hinata and Noya can't drive since they have to sit on others."

     "I could drive," Tsukishima told the group, "I'm awake enough and am old enough."

     "Sounds good to me. I'm gonna ride passenger then just incase. I'm awake enough for that."

     The team picked out a car together and loaded it up with...well themselves. Tsukishima was driving, Suga in the passenger, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita and Hinata sitting on Kageyama's lap behind them. Behind that row was then the sleeping Daichi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya on Asahi's lap. Then in the trunk was Narita and Kinoshita. It was a good set up. Tsukki fired up the vehicle and Suga directed him on what turns to take. It was very tricky driving a car with the wheel on the left side. But he was smart. So he got used to it quickly.

     It took around 30 minutes to get to the nice fancy hotel and Aoba Josai was there first. The whole way, Hinata was complaining how Kageyama had promised him a meal but he still hadn't gotten it.

     "They have a McDonalds down the corner, we'll go down there after we unpack our stuff. Be. Patient."  
Hinata huffed.

     Nishinoya fell asleep in the car so they tried their best to transport him out of the car and into the hotel room without waking him which Asahi pulled of well.

     Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Josai, and Fukurodani were all in America now. What fun this would be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE READ NOTES AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T.  
> CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECTIATED as long as it isn't mean.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the Notes at the beginning, please do!!!  
> If you want more, comment please and I'll get working right away.  
> I also love kind criticism comments and I will appreciate them more for this chapter because I know its kinda choppy!  
> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> ***Thruout this fic, I have references for two different anime(1 each). Kudos to you if you can spot them!


End file.
